Teyilia
Other Faces Teyilia has a varity of different characters to chose from, for one thing in the battle with the Chosen, and the aftermath of the adveture, Ni-Fang made her first appearance, being both a friend of Admiral Mappalazarou and also considered him her "Father, brother and son" as all those born to the Chosen were to consider each of the Chosen at the time. Her ship, known as only as The Diamond, is desguised as a rock, the outer hull is coated with Diamonds that grew on the thing, as well as within it, making it the perfect place to hide out in space, a dead rock that none think twice of. TGCC In the most recent version of the Cantina adventures, known as The Gateworld Cantina Chronicles, Teyilia was originally a high standing member of the Jedi Order before becoming a grey Jedi, not worth listing in the Lost Twenty, Teyilia's lightsaber is colored silver, her age is near two hundred years of age. She is two years older then the newly Knighted (now Grand Master at time of this writing) Yoda, Yoda and Teyilia shared a very close friendship for which Teyilia learned more from Yoda himelf then from her own master at the time. at the age of seventy three Teyilia was knighted and was allowed to choose a Padawan Learner, (who later went on to teach three others before the fall of the order). Teyilia after her first and only Padawan learner was made a Jedi Knight, was given leave of the Order and after speaking with Yoda, who told her the following. "A Fallen Jedi you are not, a Grey jedi you are, return in peace with the Force you will, see you again I shall" Teyilia then knew her friend spoke the truth. Following the will of the force, letting the force itself use her as its tool, normally going against the major teaching of the Jedi Order at the time. Shortly after leaving the Order Teyilia came across and befriended Winged Pegasus, and her sister whom Teyilia reffered to as Mynthira. when Teyilia reached the age of one undredt and forty three, the first actions against the Chosen had begun, before Myn was captured. Teyilia and Winged Pegasus, whom Teyilia reffered to as Pegasi, went to the planet known as Madrona Seven. An explosion happened before it was planned to go off, leaving Teyilia, hlaf burnt, at the mercy of the frozen wasteland of the planet before capture by the Triangle of Light. After fifty years, at the age of one hundred and ninety three years, Teyilia was set free, her own people remained diplomatically immune to the goings on between the Empire and the Rebellion, whom she rejoined en the path of vengance, a personal vandetta ingrained into her people. even through the training and learning and teaching as a Jedi Knight. Post TGCC season one TBA other information This article is about the TGCC character "Teyilia". For the Cantina character, see Teyilia_(GW) Category:Characters